


The gentleman

by KrymynalKrimzon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Cheater, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Lovers, Romance, practice, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrymynalKrimzon/pseuds/KrymynalKrimzon
Summary: A cheater is caught in his lies when two friends don't fall for his honeyed words. Hearts are hurt and friendships broken, but it is probably for the better.
Kudos: 1





	The gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> I have been meaning to write this story for a while, over a year actually. The events in the story are inspired/ based on an old RP event that happened between some people I just to know. I thought the events shouldn't just be forgotten, so why not have them forever remembered in the form of a short story?
> 
> As one can guess my character was Lucella, and my friend was Victoria. Jaden had invited me into a private room and was flirting and all that stuff, but unknown to him I was in another chatroom with Victoria. I started to tell her what was going on, not knowing that she and Jaden were actually dating (all in RP). So, of course, I invited her into the chat and Jaden panicked. Most of the dialog in the story was actually what was said during the roleplay.
> 
> Also posted on these Websites:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/krymynalkrimzon/art/Short-Story-The-gentleman-783475038  
> fictionpress.com/s/3338119/1/The-gentleman  
> wattpad.com/story/191669688-the-gentleman
> 
> Word Count: 3,338
> 
> -Zena

The gentleman

Memories of swords clashing echoed in her mind with every step Lucella took down the cold stone hallway. None of the torches lining the walls were lit, leaving only the moonlight that streamed in through the window to light her way. She had just finished her nightly check in on the children, all 38 of them. She was pleased to see them all asleep, though she knew the youngest one had trouble sleeping throughout the night. Lucella suspected to be woken from her sleep in just a few hours if she chose to sleep.

She could still remember every child she found, all plucked right off the streets where they were left to starve and die. The ones who aged out of the orphanage she made left and moved on with their adult lives, and she missed them so. But, this place was only a step to their betterment. She taught them all to read and write and taught the girls how to hide a knife under their clothes for self-defense. It was important after all! Perhaps a bit extreme, but being an old warrior left their marks and haunting memories.

Oh, the old days of battle. How they haunted and enchanted her life every moment she breathed. While she no longer engaged in battle she remembered ever battle, she longed for those days once more. She was actually writing her adventures into a book, which she knew it would be ignored. No one would read such a thing surely, nor believe she had been a warrior. Lucella the grand warrior, or Lulu as her friends use to call her. Not very sinister, but she did not need a special name. Lucella meant Warrior, and she was damn proud of it! But her warrior days were over, and she doubted anyone would believe she once held a sword and slashed down enemies, from bandits to dark magicians. Not with the way she was.

A tight corset to make a tiny waist, then the simple skirt with the apron tied around her. That apron honestly saved her from getting so many stains, children could be so messy. She missed the balls that were once held in those fairytale like days, where the laws of men were shattered and the future and past seemed to all mesh into one.

Her steps paused as she reached the end of the hall, staring at the large wooden door to her personal chambers. The golden lock shined in the moonlight, recently polished. She had the children do chores, nothing crazy. They cleaned windows, swept floors, do their own dishes and laundry, while she supervised and made sure it was all done right. The older children got harder chores, nothing extreme. The more ‘extreme’ chore she had was gardening or cleaning the gutters.

The engravings on her door showed old battles, a sword, a hidden forest and a mansion hidden in that forest, and above it, all the engraving of a rose with a dagger. She found herself staring at this memorial to her past for longer than she meant to. 

When she finally opened the door she was greeted with the annoyed hoot of her personal barn owl, who was perched upon his post by her bay window. Lucella shut the door behind her back, not bothering to lock the door. “Sorry,” she apologized to the animal, who squawked angrily. “Shush now, we don’t want the kids to hear you.” She reminded. She made her way across her large chambers and to the window. She briefly glanced at the owl, then outside into the night sky. It was cloudy and she could smell rain was going to fall come morning. But that was the only pleasant thing she could smell. The nearby town always smelled foul, smoke and fumes from the factory were a constant nuisance.

The female sighed softly before she turned away from the open window and around her dark room. On her bed a suitcase that was only half packed. She didn’t need much, only enough clothes to last the weekend. Her finest crimson-colored gown was hanging on her closet door for her to put on in the morning, though she debated if she should wear it. She was only going to see an old friend after all! But she always wanted to look her best.

This meeting was so ill-planned, so sudden. She had been sending letters to all the other guild members but him, so she was shocked to receive a letter with his stamp. It requested she come to the mansion right away for an enchanting get away from the city, like old times. Apparently, he wanted to talk and see the other members, who were all invited according to his letter. How could she say no to a reunion with all her old friends?

A step away from the daily grind might do her some good anyway, so she decided in the morning she would leave. So with a gentle sigh escaping her lips, she moved the suitcase off of her bed so she could lay down and get what little sleep she needed. She didn't want to look exhausted or feel tired the next day, not when so much was going to happen.

~~~

When the former guide master stepped aside she could see the dearly missed ballroom that haunted her dreams nightly. The huge domed ceiling with large glass panes to show the sky above, accented with golden flowers. On the walls of the room was large floor to ceiling paintings, showing a ball of beautiful dresses, fine suits and many valuable things to be worn such as emerald necklaces and gold cufflinks. Golden pillars circling around the large quartz dance floor, it seemed so much bigger than in her memories. Without the crowd of people that normally filled the place, she could really take in its size. This place was just breathtakingly humongous.

In the circular ballroom there was wooden floor surrounding the dancefloor, indicating the seating area where people would go to rest. There was even a stage where the orchestra would play. In fact, the orchestra was there, just for the two of them. There was even a harp and piano, Lucella had always adored those fine instruments the most. “You remembered every detail,” Lucella whispered. She left his side, walking further into the ballroom, her eyes wide as she took it all in. Only the candles near the orchestra were lit, and moonlight flooded the room with its blue hue. While the nighttime was beautiful, she remembered the golden glistening balls with its dazzling lights.

On the far wall from the door was floor to ceiling windows, looking out into the forest that surrounded the mansion, protecting it from the prying eyes of the outside world. There was even a balcony that the pair could step out onto to enjoy the nighttime and feel the fresh, crisp air. The ballroom was surprisingly clean for being abandoned for all these years, the restoration process made it good as new.

“Allow me, sir,” Lucella whispered, turning back around to her old friend and bowing her head respectfully. She stepped away from the finely dressed man and raised her hand up, her eyes drifting to the chandelier. She closed her hand in a fist, letting the fire grow around her hand. She could feel her old powers awakening inside of her, having been dormant for so long, at no fault but her own.

The candles in the chandelier above came to life, the fire blazing and the crystals reflecting the light across the dancefloor. The torches were all lighting themselves as she let her magic sweep across the room. This was always her favorite part of her job. As the last candle caught aflame the large windows busted open, letting a large refreshing breeze enter the room and bring everything to life as a golden glow took over. She wasn’t sure how the door opened, but when she looked back at the former guide master he had a sly smile.

Music flowed in the ballroom as the orchestra started to play, the enchanting notes seeming to pool out into the garden where the fireflies got startled and came to life, their blinking lights rising from the grass as they flew around the enchanting, yet overgrown garden below. Something about the wildlife taking over parts of the estate seemed enchanting in its own sense.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips, and she could feel Jaden behind her. She faintly smiled, closing her eyes. “I don’t dance you know,” she reminded him gently. Even at the old balls, Ella did not dance. She loved watching though. But when she turned and saw that smile, how could she say no now. Without him speaking a word she bowed her head low, her hands grasping the crimson fabric of her dress and lightly lifting it as she did the traditional bow. He in return bowed, one hand crossed over his chest. As he rose he offered his hand to her, and Lucella took it without hesitation. Jaden effortlessly pulled the former warrior close, leading the dance and she followed in perfect suit. At his raised brow she softly laughed.

“I said I don’t dance, not can’t.” She cheesily teased. In the back of her mind, she wondered how exactly she got into this mess. She wasn't ever supposed to return back here, the guild had been disbanded so long ago. “Jaden,” she continued lightly, “you said the others would be here. I arrived at noon, and now the sun has gone and the moon embraces us, where are the others?”

The music of the night picked up, allowing the gentleman to adjust their dance, taking the lead as he danced them to the center of the ballroom. Lucella’s gaze drifted from him to around the empty ballroom. “You know it’s always a pleasure to see you, Jaden. I know we rarely see each other but every time it’s such a delight, but why was I summoned? What do you wish to talk about that must be said in person?”

“To be honest I hardly wish to speak about anything my dear,” he whispered into her ear. His demonic eyes slowly burning to a bright shade of violet. 

"You don't wish to speak to me?" She chuckled lightly, tilting her head slightly as she peered up at him with interest. "I wish you would make your meaning plainer, my kind sir. You know I'm a simple woman that loves a simple answer. Being straight with your wants tend to... Get you what you want," she worded carefully. Jaden grinned, pulling the small female closer to his body as his hands slide softly against the fabric of her dress, swiftly tightening his arm around her. The former guild master looked down, gazing deeply and passionately into her beautiful eyes with the most sinful yet the purest of intention. Their dance came to an end, their eyes intensely locked onto each other.

Lucella let a gentle hum escaped her lips, watching his purple glowing eyes with such care. "Jaden... I remember that day so many years ago when it seemed like your inner demons possessed you and you grabbed me in front of the whole room." She almost purred. "I always wonder what your true intentions were with me... If I was merely a toy for you to pass the time, or perhaps a backup to the woman you truly loved? But it seems now I'm the only woman in your gentle embrace... But I must ask before anything happens, even if I once wished for it so... How long will this last? After me, will you run off to another- despite me always being so faithfully loyal to you?" As she spoke she raised her hands, resting them on his shoulders, gently gripping the fabric as she pressed her body close to his. "For I remember a time where you loved Hunny so, and treated her as gently as you hold me now..."

“This will last as long as you desire my dear, for you see you say that you are loyal to me… When it is in fact that I am nothing but your servant, I shall do whatever it is you desire, even the tragedy and hellish action of dying for you. Making you smile when you cry, your thrashing bag when you are angry, and you shield when you feel weak. In return, I ask for nothing but your undying lust. I made the same promise to Hunny, and yet fate still made her leave…”

His words were silk that would fill any woman with comfort. Lucella calmly listened to his comforting words, a smile forming on her lips as she relaxed in his arms, her bosom pressed to his strong chest. "So then you are truly mine and no one else?" She carefully spoke, the grip on his clothes becoming tighter as she leaned up, her lips so close to his yet not touching yet. "If I know your heart is mine, I can fully give myself to you,” she drew out slowly.

Then, the door to the ballroom slammed open with a great force, nearly cracking the hinges they were held by. 

“So! I hear a certain incubus is going around fucking whoever he feels like.”

The two dancers looked at the entrance, seeing a gorgeous woman. She was stunning, her long flowing hair to the stunning silver dress she wore. Her piercing eyes stayed on Jaden, her hands held in fists by her side. 

“Good evening Victoria, I trust you are feeling better?” Jaden asked, seeming to forget to release Lucella from his grasp in his panic. Lucella, on the other hand, felt completely content. She kept her hands on Jaden as she looked at Victoria, then the two gave each other a silent nod to each other.

“You honestly didn’t think Lucella and I knew each other much less talked?” Victoria said accusingly, walking into the center of the ballroom, her glistening silver shaw bellowing behind her like a cape.

“I happened to tell my dear friend here almost everything, for I trust my life to her. What a shock when she spoke about you, Jaden.” Lucella said coldly, her gaze turning to the flustered man.

“I knew you two spoke to be truly honest… I was there when you were enemies as well as friends if you recall,” he felt the need to remind them. “Now that you are here Victoria, I would like to know how you are feeling,” he spoke slowly as he removed his arms from about Lucella’s waist. He slowly moved towards Victoria, he arms opened in a welcoming gesture to his lover.

“I’ve been sick with a cold, you lumux.” Victoria hissed, taking a step away from Jaden as he drew near, making the man ceased he approach. “Your letter reached me and I was in shock.” She added on, distressed. Lucella left her spot and walked past Jaden, going to Victoria’s side where she comfortingly placed a hand on the female’s shoulder.

“I must apologize for such an assumption that you were unable or not in the mood to go forth in our agreement, but none the less, it seems I have been quite over my head because of my hunger,” he tried to explain. Jaden’s eyes briefly flashed over to Lucella, before returning back to his real lover who didn’t seem to be falling for any of his well thought out words. 

Upon seeing his silked words weren’t bringing the desired results the man brought himself down to both knees, placings his hands onto the floor and bowing his head towards their feet. “For my past and future sins, I apologize to you both for spreading such grief.”

"You would think as the father of my child, you would practice better behavior," she scoffed and looked away with arms folded in front of her chest. "I take it you haven't even considered the idea of marriage because you like to keep yourself open to other women." She motioned to Lucella, who turned her head away from both of them.

"I feel bad I've caused grief, but I will always be truthful to my friends... " Lucella whispered, taking a step back from the situation. She had done her part as promised, and now she wanted to get away from the fight she had caused. But as Lucella stepped back Victoria caught her by her arm.

“You did nothing of the sort, my dear. If anything you’ve been a great friend. Please don’t be hard on yourself,” she spoke comforting, but before the girls could speak another word they heard Jaden sigh as he remained in his bowing state.

“As we have spoken before, ‘keeping myself open to other women’ is the least of my worries of marriage,” he stood up and slowly rid his fine suit of dust. “If you recall I once married Hunny, but even then I had to end it due to this hunger… and it broke her to the point of exiling herself from me. I would never allow such a feeling to shower over you Victoria and those the reasons I have declined your proposal so many times.” He tried to explain himself, though he could not meet the silver lady’s gaze.

“You really are an idiot, aren’t you?” She spoke with venom, taking a defensive stance. Lucella stayed by Victoria, gently holding her hand to assure the other she was there for her now. Jaden started to look helplessly at the two former fighters, seeming at a loss of what to say.

“So then… What happens now? I feel as if I can beg and grovel for forgiveness until the next possible four sun rises, and yet there will still be a scar left on your hearts spell out my name,” he continued, “you have nothing but my deepest apology... both of you.”

“The thing that I cannot believe is how I did was fall in love with your words.” Victoria snapped, taking a step forward despite Lucella’s efforts to keep her calm. " ‘My Queen’ you kept calling me as if you would actually hold me above all the rest. Your flowery words really are only used to get what you want and nothing more. Do you really mean anything behind what you say? Is there no substance to your words?”

“Everything I say is nothing but the truth for there is no reason to lie,” he swiftly said as he raised his hands up in defense. “If it pleases you, you shall never see me again lady Lucella.” He said as he looked at the fair maiden. Lucella refused to meet his gaze. “As for you, Victoria, I will not leave my responsibilities even if it means starving to death.”

At this Victoria paused, her rage calmed but for a moment.

“With that, I bid you both farewell for now,” He said swiftly and snapped. The man turned to smoke, seeming to just fade away before their eyes. Victoria yelled loudly, a strong surge of power rippling out from her and causing the room to shake. Lucella moved, her arms wrapping around the wrathful mother, desperately holding her close.

“Victoria, it’s okay! You did it, you caught him in the act. That cheater was caught and surely will be shunned by all once we tell-”

“We will not tell anyone. No one will believe us, his reputation as a hero gives him such a strong defense…” Victoria realized. Her boiling anger was slowly calmed by Lucella who held her close. The two females looked at each other, a great sadness falling upon them. “I couldn’t believe my eyes when you send me Jaden’s letters… I never thought he would do this to me.”

“I always looked up to him,” Lucella muttered. “He was a strong leader, but a horrid person. Victoria, my home is open to you.”

“As mine to you.”


End file.
